


Dream Come True

by impalaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, No Sex, Smut, innocent!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaster/pseuds/impalaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an imagine from dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com<br/>Imagine you’ve been hunting with the boys and Cas for a while now. Only for Cas to become human and wake up in the morning after he had an accident only to come to you and the boys for them to see he clearly had a wet dream and that he can’t look you in the eye.<br/>(y/n) = your name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on the above-mentioned blog under my blog name barrel-x-rider.tumblr.com. There is no plagiarism going on, I promise.

You were sitting at the bunker with the brothers Winchester around the kitchen table, eating a balanced breakfast for once. Sam had his laptop open, looking in the news for cases, always dutiful to the unwanted job. Dean was frying bacon on the stove, still excited whenever he gets the chance to cook actual food. You had a plate of scrambled eggs in front of you that you were shoveling into your mouth as you read the large book you held open on the table, an old one on fairy lore from the bunker’s library. The kitchen was shrouded in a comfortable silence, save for the sound of sizzling bacon.  


“Guy’s, something has happened,” Cas’s gruff voice interrupts the quiet, making you jump and spin around to face the doorway where the angel– no, human now, you reminded yourself – stood in only a white t-shirt and a pair of light blue boxers.  


“What’s wrong?” Dean demanded, dropping the spatula and reaching for the gun holstered at his belt, looking fierce despite his “Kiss the Chef” apron.  


“Something happened to me while I was sleeping. It must be something to do with my new human form, for this has never happened to me before.” Cas explained, looking at the boys and fidgeting uncomfortably with his hands in front of him.  


Dean relaxed, turning to check on the bacon. “What happened, Cas,” he spoke, facing the stove again. “Pee the bed? Morning wood? Wake yourself by snoring too loudly?”  


You turned to frown at the older brother, along with Sam, before looking back at Cas with a sympathetic look.  


“Morning wood?” Cas squinted in confusion, his panic momentarily forgotten.  


“It’s when you wake up with your… penis… hard,” you explained uncomfortably, seeing Sam blush across the table.  


“Tell us what happened, Cas,” Sam spoke, motioning to the chair across from him at the table, the one to the right of you.  


Cas ignored this though and continued standing, still fidgeting. “I was sleeping. I was dreaming,” Cas says, sparing a quick glance at you. “And then I awoke to this powerful feeling; I don’t know how to describe it other than to say it was a good feeling. I felt this feeling, and when I looked down, I was covered in this sticky substance that seems to have come from my-“  


“I think we get the picture, Cas!” Sam interrupted, not needing or particularly wanting to hear about where the sticky substance came from. Your eyes had grown wide, knowing too what had apparently happened to Castiel.  


Instead of gently explaining to the confused man standing in the door way what it was that happened, Dean’s lips quirk and he says seriously, “What were you dreaming about Cas? This is important.”  


You open your mouth to yell at Dean for his merciless teasing, but Cas starts talking, shooting you a wary glance and averting his eyes to the floor. “I was dreaming about performing intimate acts on (y/n).”  


Your face warmed up, and you risked a glance to Sam. He tried to look mature, but you could tell he was suppressing a grin. Dean’s face would be worse, and you refused to look at him. You settled for looking up at Castiel through your lashes, eyebrows raised in shock.  


The silence in the room was now awkward. It was brief, however, because Dean wasn’t through. “What exactly did you do to (y/n) in this dream Cas?” He asked, and you could just hear the smile in his voice.  


“Dean!” Sam chastised, but Cas had already started talking again. No one rushed to stop him, however. You couldn’t lie about the fact that a thrill shot through you when you heard Dean ask Cas what he did to you. You fidgeted in your seat and looked to the Cas standing before you, still in the doorway. You noticed his hair was still ruffled from sleep, and he stood barefoot on the cold linoleum floor.  


“(y/n) was spread out on her bed in the bunker, nude, completely open to me, for me…” You flushed but couldn’t bring yourself to stop staring at Cas or to interrupt him. He kept going, “I watched as her skin prickled with gooseflesh, and she shifted on the bed. She said, ‘Please Cas’ and upon waking I did not quite understand what she was pleading for, but in my dream, I walked forward to where she lay at the end of the bed, and I knelt on the floor, my face level with-“  


“Okay Cas!” Sam pulled himself out of his reverie, blushing furiously, putting a stop to the monologue that had you breathing heavy and squirming in your seat. You didn’t know if you were thankful or disappointed.  


“But Dean said I needed to tell you exactly what happened in my dream.” Castiel said.  


“Dean’s an ass,” Sam deadpanned, giving Dean one of his famous bitchfaces. Dean just grinned. Sam continued, “We can’t really help you with this kind of thing Cas.” Poor Sam was still red in the face, but his helpful words to his friend were coming easily enough.  


“Yeah, bud. This kind of thing is natural to humans. Happens to everyone.” Dean piped up, deciding to stop torturing his friend.  


“Everyone dreams of licking (y/n)’s… pussy to make her feel good?” Cas perked up a little, hesitating however at the dirty lingo. You had no idea your face could get any redder, and you slumped down in your seat, hoping that if you curled up small enough you’d disappear completely. You were also hoping for some naughtier things that coincided with Castiel’s words, if the sudden dampness of your panties was any indication.  


Dean barked out a laugh. “Only those of us lucky to know her,” he winked. “Right Sammy?”  


“Dean!” Sam said sternly, seeing you slouched almost under the table and Castiel still standing in the doorway with the evidence of his wet dream darkening his sleepwear.  


“So only people who know (y/n) dream about performing acts that my father would have frowned upon with her?” Cas asked.  


You groaned from under the table. Sam spoke up again, the mediator in this entirely awkward situation. “Dean, be serious for a moment, please?”  


You heard Dean sigh and walk over to where Cas stood, still confused and apparently still uncomfortable, judging by the tent in his boxers, which you had the perfect view of from the floor. You swallowed hard, thinking of where Cas’s dream could have gone after the point where he stopped talking. You had to admit, it turned you on knowing this innocent man, this former angel of the Lord, had such dirty dreams about you.  


“Cas,” Dean’s gruff voice was lowered in empathy, “Someone usually has dreams like that about another person when they have feelings toward them or are attracted to them.”  


You peaked out from under the table and saw Dean give Cas a meaningful look. Castiel was frowning, looking like his mind was going a mile a minute trying to process this information.  


“Castiel,” you whispered, surprising yourself. In an act of courage, you stood up from under the table and strode to where Cas and Dean stood looking at you curiously. Before you could wimp out, you shouldered past Dean, stood on your tip-toes, and slanted your mouth across Castiel’s in a kiss that got straight to the point. Cas stiffened in surprise at first but soon his lips were moving with yours, and you wondered why you hadn’t done this sooner. His lips felt silken against yours, and you took a moment to feel self-conscious about your own. You had a habit of chewing on them during hunts, and you knew they must have felt a bit ravaged. But Castiel was kissing you like your mouth was the source of the sweetest nectar in the universe and he couldn’t get enough. You distantly heard one of the brothers clear their throat purposefully, but chose to ignore it.  


You loved the feel of Cas’s stubble on your face and were spurred to move further, slipping your tongue into his mouth. You glanced up to see how he took it, and his bright blue eyes were opened wide, looking down at you. Your eyes met, and your mouths no longer touched but remained a mere centimeter apart. Both of your breathing was ragged, and you inhaled Cas’s quick hot breaths like they were pure oxygen and you were suffocating.  


You broke eye contact to lean forward so that your lips were by his ear. “Did that make you feel like you did in your dream?” you whispered and felt Castiel shudder under your touch.  


“Y-yes,” he answered gruffly.  


“Do you want to feel more?” you asked, lightly touching your lips to the shell of his ear, feeling him jolt slightly.  


“Yes,” he said surely, his voice low and strained.  


“Okay, good,” you whispered. You walked out the door behind him and to your room in the bunker.  


“I do not understand,” you heard Castiel say behind you to the boys. “It sounded as if she was offering me something, but then she walked away.”  


“Follow her man!” Dean instructed.  


You laughed to yourself as you entered your room, finally hearing the shuffling of Castiel’s footsteps following you.  


Now that you were in your room alone for a moment, your boldness dissipated. You didn’t want to be standing in the middle of your room awkwardly when Cas came in, but you didn’t quite know how to execute a sultry pose either. You made a snap decision and hurried to remove the shorts and t-shirt you had slept in.  


When Cas lightly knocked on the door before opening it and coming in, you were lying naked on the bed, your arm resting behind your head and your legs spread apart, as open to Castiel as you were in his dream.  


He paused upon first entering the room, and you heard his sharp intake of breath. His baby blues were wide in shock, but they soon clouded over in pure lust. His brows furrowed and he bit his lip as he shut the door heavily behind him and took the last few steps into the room that had him standing at the foot of the bed. He shamelessly raked his eyes over your naked form, and you shivered under his scrutiny. He locked eyes with you, and in them you saw barely contained lust and a slight confusion that you noted has been there since he lost his grace.  


His steadfast gaze was having its effects on you and you squirmed, feeling a growing wetness between your legs. “Please Cas,” you whispered.  


“What do you want me to do?” he asked in a voice just as low.  


“Do what you did in your dream.”  


Cas swallowed hard. “Are you sure (y/n)?” I dreamt of some very intimate things with you.”  


You laughed lightly, sitting up a little. “Maybe you dreamt of some of the same things I’ve imagined doing with you.”  


“But Dean said you only dream of doing those things with a person if you have feelings for them.” Cas frowned.  


You laughed again. “Just get over here and kiss me, Cas.”  


You sat up on your knees and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into another kiss to demonstrate said feelings. It seemed that Cas took the hint. He took your face in his big hands, already beginning to roughen with callouses from fighting as a human. His thumbs stroked over your cheeks, and you sighed into the kiss. It was Cas this time that slipped his tongue into your mouth. You moaned, pulling yourself closer.  


The two of you got frantic and the kiss got sloppy. Tongues tangles, teeth clicked lightly together, lips touched down anywhere they could reach. You realized the unfairness of the clothing situation and ran your hands underneath Castiel’s shirt to rid him of it. Cas was leaving wet kisses down your jaw and over every inch of you neck while you ran your hands over his toned stomach. The downy hairs leading to the waistband of his boxers tickled your palms and you made a note to kiss there later. Running your hands up to his chest, you desperately pushed his shirt over his shoulders, and he pulled away to tug it the rest of the way over his head and discard it on your bedroom floor. He went back to kissing your neck and your jaw and your lips, and you let him. But with his new state of undress, all you could think about was tasting him too, all over. You tilted your head to let him nip and suckle at the skin just under your ear and you closed your lips on the part of his jaw that you could reach. God, his stubble felt just as good under your lips as it did on your skin. Fuck being clean shaven; you’ll hide his razor and gift him an electric trimmer if it means more of this scratchy tingly feeling.  


You heard Cas gasp at the new contact and smirked, determined to give him more. You kissed up his jaw and behind his ear, relishing in the way his hands ran through your hair. You moved down to nibble his collar bone and bit down a little harder than you meant to on his shoulder when Cas moaned breathily into your ear. Judging by the even louder moan he let out and the scrape of his short nails on your back, he didn’t mind.  


“We weren’t quite so… thorough in my dream,” Cas panted, pulling away slightly to look in your face.  


“What?” you asked, equally out of breath and just wanting more contact.  


You absentmindedly ran your hand through Cas’s disheveled hair and scratched lightly at the base of his neck. He moaned deep in his throat, almost a growl. “Lay down.” He pushed you back on the bed and knelt down on the floor. You moaned his name quietly, liking the view of the former angel knelt on the floor between your legs in such a dirty position, his blue eyes dark and locked on yours as he lent forward and swiped his tongue over your dripping folds.  


“You’re so wet,” he commented, spreading your lips and delving his tongue in.  


“Castiel!” you gasped, throwing your head back.  


“Hmm,” he hummed in response over your clit, causing your body to jerk and you to let out a strangled moan. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked lightly. You fisted your hands in the sheets and arched your back off the bed, moaning him name once more.  


“What is it (y/n)? What is it you want?” He pressed open-mouthed kisses over the inside of your thighs and up your pussy and over your sensitive bud and expected you to answer.  


“You!” you cried out.  


“You have me,” he murmured between your legs.  


“More,” you pleaded.  


Castiel slipped a finger inside of you and immediately began pumping it in and out, curling it to hit your g-spot with each determined thrust. “Like this?” he purred. You moaned louder and nodded your head. “What about this?” He added another finger, his rigorous pace not slowing. Was he teasing you? That devil… Innocent my ass- He flicked his tongue over your clit and you lost it.  


“Fuck, Cas! I’m going to cum!”  


“Good. Cum like I did this morning dreaming about doing this to you.” His words were your undoing and your walls clenched around his fingers. You opened you mouth in a silent scream, and your juices gushed into Cas’s awaiting mouth. He let out a primal groan, licking you clean and sucking every last drop of you from his fingers.  


“I’ve wanted to taste you for so long,” he said. “Ever since I saw you in your room after hearing you call my name one evening. It turned out to be a false alarm; you weren’t praying. Not in the conventional way at least. You had your fingers buried deep inside yourself between your legs.”  


“Cas!” you exclaimed accusingly, pulled from your post orgasm haze, shocked and embarrassed to have had your angel on call see you masturbating to the thought of him.  


Castiel continued unabashed, “I left immediately, though. But not before I caught the succulent scent of your musk.”  


You groaned; he was forgiven. “Castiel, come here,” you cocked a finger toward yourself and gave him a sexy smile.  


He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, which kind of confused you. “But my dream has been played out. It has ‘come true.’ Wasn’t that what you promised to do?”  


“Wait,” you said, sitting up to look at the man standing contentedly at the foot of your bed with a raging erection poking out of his boxers. The man who just went down on you so well that you were screaming his name to what was left of the heavens, who was about to just get dressed and go on with his day. “You had a wet dream about just eating me out?”  


“Yes, I have figuratively and now actually dreamt of pleasuring you like that for a while now,” he answered.  


You laughed incredulously. “Why aren’t there more men like you, Castiel?”  


“I am an angel of the Lord who lost his grace and became human. I do not think there are any men – or women for that matter- like me,” he explained matter-of-factly.  


You laughed out loud and crawled to the end of the bed to pull Castiel down to join you. “Let me make you feel good too,” you whispered. He quickly obliged as you tugged him onto the bed with you to begin making more of your dreams come true.


End file.
